Fire and Sky
by the Mirage Prismatic
Summary: Pokemon Caretaker Syna and her Vulpix, Vulpine, are attacked by a flock of spearow and despite their valiant efforts in fending off their attackers, a little help from Jack Walker is much appreciated.


_Okay, this is my first Pokemon fanfiction. I wrote this awhile ago. I just decided to go riffling through the digital files of my flashdrive and found this! Since it's probably the most completed fic out of all my stories, I decided to post it!_

Characters:  
Jack Walker aka Jackie  
OFC - Syna Dracsen  
and starring several Pokemon  
Region: Hoenn  
Time-(Ash is in the Sinnoh Region)

Edited: 5-15-2012

*I changed the name of the OFC

* * *

_Pokemon: Fire and Sky_

* * *

A chatot spiraled into the skies high above the thick forests of Hoenn, scanning the area. The sun gleamed brilliantly, its sunny rays slicing through the thick forest foliage it nearly flew into taillow igniting a stream of indignant squawks.

"Chat, chatot!" it struggled to explain but the taillow was having none of it. It's beak glowed in warning of an upcoming peck attack.

"Chatot! Where are you, silly bird?" Chatot dodged the taillow's peck as it's master's voice rang out. "It doesn't take that long to scout, does it?"

"_Have you seen anything out of the ordinary?"_ Chatot squawked at the taillow as it came around for another pass.

"_No."_ it snapped zooming for Chatot again.

"Good grief, use whirlwind and get out there!" Jackie bellowed from his perch in a high tree. "Hurry it up!" He turned his attention to his monoculars, muttering about silly ex-pirate birds. "Now…where is that-"

A screech from the air distracted him. He looked up and sighed as the taillow plummeted through the air, knocked out. Jackie tucked away his monoculars even as he sprang from the branch, expertly catching the unconscious Pokemon in his arms. He twisted in the air, landing among the thick leaves and branches.

He dropped to the ground with a few leaps from branch to branch and cast a reprimanding look at Chatot.

"Chatot," it muttered sadly, ducking its head under its wing.

"Was that really necessary?" Jackie asked it as he took a revival potion out of his pouch, spraying it on the taillow. It stirred after a few moments, blinking blearily. "There. All better. Mostly. You okay?"

"Taillow," it squawked fluttering to the ground. It walked around a bit, testing it wings. Satisfied, it squawked gratefully at Jackie and took off, not even giving a backward glance at Chatot as it disappeared into the trees.

"I hope you learn to control yourself next time," Jackie sighed, tucking away the revival.

"_What was that? Look at you, Mr. Reckless_!" Jackie just looked at him with one eye closed. _"What?"_

"You're such a hopeless Chatot," he sighed, walking on.

"Chatot?" it muttered confused. Then it realized Jackie was leaving it behind and fluttered after him. "_Jackie, wait!"_

* * *

Syna Dracsen stretched one arm to hook around the next handhold, shuffling to the next ledge. A Vulpix followed close behind. She swung her body onto the narrow ledge, successfully jumping the next few. Syna grinned as she leaped to the wide mountain clifftop and breathed in the scents of the forest. The wind washed over her darkened bronze skin and whipped through her braided violet hair.

Her jade green eyes gleamed in the sunlight. Bangs swept over her eyes, her hair tied into a bun. She wore a harvest-yellow short-sleeved shirt with matching elbow-length open fingered gloves trimmed in sunny yellow on the hems. Brown cargo shorts hung low over her hips, revealing some of her mid-drift and concealing part of her knees and she wears brown and harvest-yellow sneakers. Around her left bicep was a gold band with a jade elephant talisman and there was a belt around her waist.

"Vulpix!" Syna laughed as her male Vulpix skipped up next to her raising his nose to the wind. "_I love it up here!" _Vulpine's eyes shone as his mouth hung open a bit. _"I've never seen anything like it!"_

Syna laughed."That's because you're only a baby,Vulpine,"

_"I'm 3 years old!"_

"I know right? But nevertheless, you'll always be amazed fox kit! It's glorious up here!" The forest stretched out before them like a painting only better, rivers and lakes shimmering within the green like bright gems within emeralds. She laughed, twirling on one foot.

"Vulp!" was Vulpine's reply (Vulpine was Vulpix's nickname).

"Spear, spearow!" A sharp caw cut through their merriment as Syna and Vulpine looked up. Vulpine's eyes popped open in horror as a flock of spearow rose up from a sunken nest in the rock crevices. An angry looking fearow cawed sharply, commanding its spearow to attack.

"Spearow!" Syna gasped, scooping up Vulpine."We gotta go!"

"_I'll say!" _Vulpine chimed as Syna ran along a narrow path down the mountain. The flock of spearow bore down at them, pecking at the young trainer and her Vulpix.

"_Aw, that hurts!" _Vulpine whined, snapping at the angered bird pokemon with his teeth. _"Go away you, meanies! Leave us alone!"_

A spearow cawed in response, raising it wings. It swooped down, suddenly summoning up a gust of wind that forced Syna to stop in her tracks so as to not get blown off the ledge, squinting. She yelped as she pitched, forward tumbling head over heels and landed on her stomach as Vulpine spilled out of her arms.

"_Syna!" _Vulpine cried, appalled. He wriggled out of her arms growling. "_Okay, then! You wanna attack innocent passerby? Then get a helping of this!" _Flames gather within Vulpine's jaw spilling out in a rain of fiery sparks. The spearow squawked in indignation, not liking Vulpine's ember one bit and the attacking spearow was hit sending it crashing to the ground.

They scattered but quickly regrouped as Vulpine's attack ceased. "Bring it on!" he cried spewing another round of Ember.

"Vulpine..." Syna whispered, eyes shining with pride. She took a breath, steeling her own resolve and she struggled to her feet. "Hmph." _Okay, I can't let him fight those things all by himself! _"Vulpine. Let's turn up the heat using Special Boost, Fire Rain!"

"Vul, vulpix! Vulllll..." Vulpix closed his eyes and began gathering power of the Ember attack within his jaws as the spearow moved to the attack.

"Vulpine! Maximize and fire at will!" Syna commanded.

His eyes flashed open as a spiraling orb of flame gathered in its jaws. _"Take this!" _Vulpine growled. A jet of flame propelled the fire sphere forward, sending scattering into a millions tiny fire seeds that hurtled at the spearow at a high speed.

The flock scattered in panic as a hail of flames scattered on the air, landing on their feathers and wings. Several went down and Vulpine cheered.

"Time to go!" Syna decided, scooping her Vulpix, and skidding down the slope.

"_Aw….I was just getting warmed up!"_

A loud caw interrupted their run as Syna skidded down the rock and came to a stop. The fearow was stretching its wings as it took to the sky, swooping towards them.

"Uh-oh! I think we made it mad!" she gasped. "Quick, Ember!" The Fearow's whirlwind attack swept over them before Vulpine could gather his breath, sending wind tearing over the mountainous forest and lifting Syna off her feet.

Vulpine fell out of her arms she tilted back with a look of horror, wheeling her arms as she struggled to stay on solid ground and not fall into open air. "_Syna!" _Vulpine, gripped her boot with his teeth but was far from strong enough. The tip of her shoe slid out of the grasp of his teeth and with a terrified scream, she went plunging into a freefall.

* * *

Sometime earlier; Jackie swiftly climbed into a tree with the ease of practice, setting the monoculars to his eyes as he leaned against the bough of a tree.

"Chatot, do you see anything?" he asked.

"_Nothing yet,"_ Chatot squawked as it flew higher into the air.

"I think I do. Those spearow look upset…" the Pokémon Ranger muttered as he watched a flock spiral around the mountaintop. He followed their line of flight, his vision landing on a girl and her Vulpix running down the slope. "Uh-oh. That does not look good!" Jackie muttered. "Chatot, find a Pidgeot!"

"_Over here!"_ the bird Pokémon called, flying over head. Jackie leaped through the thick branches of the trees, following the Chatot's path. A pidgeot was perched on a large branch, eying the ground for bugs.

"Excuse me!" Jackie called as the bird looked up cawing. Jack walker drew out his capture stylus as he activated it, swirling the top and blue line around it. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing your services!" The blue ring enclosed around the bird as it settled down. "Capture complete," the Ranger muttered in satisfaction as he skipped over to its tree, leaping onto its back. "Let's go," It spread its wings and took off into the air, soaring towards the mountain as a scream of terror cut over the forest.

"No! Chatot, quick, use Gust to slow her fall!" Jackie barked out as Chatot zipped ahead, flapping its wing madly as a powerful Gust erupted, spiraling through the air. The falling girl slowed sufficiently, giving Jackie and his pidgeot enough time to erupt from the leafy vastness and zoom through the air towards her.

"Brace yourself!" he called to the Pidgeot as he leaned out, balancing with the ease of practice as he lightly gripped the Pidgeot's neck feathers and swung out, seizing the girl around the waist and pulling her down onto the large bird Pokémon and into his arms.

"Uh! Ow, that hurt."

"I've got you, relax," he whispered but she seemed to ignore him as she craned to peer over his shoulder.

"Vulpine, Maximize ember!" the girl yelled as the Fearow swooped towards the fleeing Pidgeot and its passengers.

Jackie looked up, seeing a lone Vulpix following them via the rocky path, whirl to face its trainer's pursuer. "Vulpix…vul!" A burst of flame erupted from his maw, exploding into an unintentional flamethrower that shot the Fearow in the wing, bringing it down as it cawed in displeasure. The remaining Spearow scattered, zipping toward their fallen leader as it plummeted into the trees.

The girl gaped as the Pidgeot came to a graceful landing on a wide ledge on the mountainside. "That's an impressive Vulpix you've got there," Jackie noted, hoping off the Pidgeot. "Need some help dismounting?" The girl sighed and jumped down, allowing Jackie to catch her with ease and set her on the ground.

"Thanks for the save," she muttered as a Vulpix's happy cry startled her and she yelped as a bundle of red fur cannoned into her back, nearly sending her crashing to the ground. Jackie caught her by the arms as Vulpine tumbled to the gravel and the Pidgeot squawked. Jackie laughed as he set her back her feet and the Vulpix happily twirled around her legs.

"Thank you for your help," Jackie said, gratefully stroking the Pidgeot's feathers as a Chatot settled on his shoulder.

"Are you a Ranger?" the violet-haired girl asked. "Who are you?"

"Jack Walker," he grinned, spinning to face her as he made an elegant bow, making her blush. "Jackie preferably. To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"Syna Dracsen," she replied, picking up her Vulpix. "This is Vulpine,"

"_Hi!"_ he chirruped in his own language. _"Syna, did you see me? I did a flamethrower!"_

"You certainly did! I've never expected it, great job!"

Jackie laughed. "This is my Chatot,"

"_A pleasure," _it squawked, waving a wing.

"So, are you going anywhere?" Jackie asked.

Syna shrugged. "I was just exploring. I'm not really going anywhere,"

Jackie tilted his head and frowned, turning to scan the skies. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for a route. Ah there we go," Syna frowned as Jackie mounted the Pidgeot's back once more and abruptly took off, curving around to the north so she could no longer see them as the Chatot flew frantically after them to keep up.

"Well, that was rude," she muttered gasping in shock as a wind blew at her back. Strong arms reached down, swinging her onto a feathered back as Vulpine yelped and she suddenly found herself sitting in front of Jackie with his arms around her waist.

"I think I remember you from somewhere," he whispered in her ear as the wind rushed past them. "Anyway, it isn't safe for little girls to be poking around Spearow nests,"

"_She's isn't little!"_ Vulpine protested from Syna's lap.

"Put me down!" Syna gulped as she glanced down at the landscape far beneath them, zooming pass like waves.

"Not until we get to the nearest town. That would be Sootopolis, right, Chatot?" The bird nodded. "Good,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I remember you…one of the other Rangers said you always get into trouble. Kadoshi, I think,"

"Traitor," she grumbled.

"He's your guardian right? I suppose you know he trains the new Rangers,"

"Yeah he wanted me to be one,"

"But it's not your style is it?" Jackie laughed. "I know you have some plans. Why do you tell me what they are?"

"You're being awfully nosy," Syna huffed as Vulpine curled in her lap.

"Kadoshi would have my eyes if he knew I set you back in the wilderness just after I rescued you from certain death," Jackie chuckled, leaning back on the Pidgeot as it flew over the forest. "Lemme just check my WorldNav…" He rummaged in his pocket for it but with all that junk he tended to carry around he couldn't seem to find it.

Something beeped and he blinked as Syna pulled out a silver rectangular device with a black screen and a pink pokeball symbol on it. On the back were the initials: S.Y.D with faded opal bites between the S and the Y and the Y and the D. "What's that?"

"A G6 model Pokedex," she explained. "Sensei upgraded it so I have a com-link and a map on here too," she pulled a screen out of the side, projecting a global map. "GPS locator, scan certain vicinity,"

"That's handy device," Jackie murmured as it beeped. "I wish he would give us Rangers that,"

"I think he's working on that part,"

"So, wait you get first dibs? That's not fair!"

Syna shrugged. "I'm his daughter. Of course it's fair,"

Jackie huffed as she laughed. "So, Sootopolis City then?"

She glanced at the map and sighed. "I guess so,"

"Thatta girl. I'll drop you off and then your business is yours,"

Vulpine had dropped off to sleep, exhausted now and Chatot tucked his head under a wing, napping on Jackie's shoulder. They flew the rest of the way in silence, taking in the passing scenery.

"Here we are," Syna heard Jackie's voice, waking out of her doze as the Pidgeot swooped down towards the crater of Sootopolis City. The forests surrounding crater top of the vast island were marvelous and the dormant volcano bubbled with rivers of water. The Pidgeot landed on the crater rim as Jackie hopped off, catching Syna as she jumped off too and he set her on the ground as her Vulpix hopped on her shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" he grinned as he swung back up on the waiting bird.

"I will."

"And you'd better stay out of trouble or I'll tell Kadoshi," he winked playfully before the Pidgeot spread its wings once more taking off into the blue skies above the volcano island.

Syna frowned as she folded her arms. "Typical Rangers," she sighed, turning to face the crater city. "But at least I got a free ride,"

* * *

There aren't enough Jackie fics so I made this! I may continue this later but I'm not sure so this is a one-shot for now. :D


End file.
